darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Broomstick
The Broomstick is an item rewarded by Maggie after the completion of Swept Away, a quest with the same release date and location as the 2008 Hallowe'en event. She asks players to enchant it by bringing it to three witches: Hetty in Rimmington, Aggie in Draynor Village, and Betty in Port Sarim. Note that Hetty does not enchant the broom, but gives the broom ointment so that players can enchant it themselves. If destroyed, it can be reclaimed by talking to Maggie next to the border between Falador and Draynor. To enchant it to teleport, speak to the Sorceress' Apprentice outside of the Sorceress's Garden. She will enchant the broomstick so that you are able to teleport to the garden. This is a fast way to get to Shantay Pass and Al Kharid. Note that Diamond in the Rough must have been completed, and Osman must have been talked to about Sq'irk Juice in Al Kharid palace, before it can be enchanted. The broomstick can be wielded in the weapons slot — its attack options are the same as if a player was unarmed. In addition, the broomstick may be used in a "sweep" emote. To do this, there is a left-click option on the broom called "Sweep". The broomstick cannot be added to a Keepsake key box. Castle Wars cannot be entered with the broomstick: if tried, a message appears: "You are forbidden to take that magical broom into the arena." The broomstick is one of the few items allowed by the Saradomin monks upon the island of Entrana since it has no combat stats. Having upgraded the broomstick so it has a teleport option, as well as getting all the bonus experience, is one of the requirements needed to get a trimmed Completionist cape. It was a very close second in the guaranteed content poll (started on 18 June 2007) for the 2007 Hallowe'en event. The winning choice at that time was the grim reaper hood with 85,619 votes, but "a broom that can sweep or be hovered on" had 85,354 votes. The broomstick was subsequently made the following year, with no similar poll in the interim. Flight to the Sorceress's Garden Players who have completed the Diamond in the Rough quest can upgrade the broomstick. Players must talk to Maggie about further broom enchantment, and Osman about the Sorceress and sq'irks, before taking it to the Sorceress's Apprentice in south-east Al Kharid. After this, they may use the broomstick to fly to the Sorceress's Garden with a right-click option. Like most teleports, it does not work past level 20 Wilderness. The broomstick does not have charges or a daily use limit, so players can use it as a fast and free way to reach Al Kharid by flying to the Sorceress's Garden and then clicking on the fountain there to exit. In the 2008 Christmas event, it was possible for players to use certain teleports (such as Lumbridge Home Teleport) and have a snow imp follower stay with them. However, this does not work with the broomstick's flight function. No follower can be taken on a broomstick flight. Trying to teleport to the sorcerer's garden in free-to-play worlds gives a message of "You need to be on a members' world to use this item." instead. You can teleport to the garden without 'wielding the broomstick, just by right-clicking on your broomstick in your inventory and click "'teleport". Bonus Magic experience With the indicated minimum Magic level, talking to Ali the Hag in Pollnivneach, the Old Crone near the Slayer Tower, Baba Yaga on Lunar Isle, or Kardia in the Underground Pass will give a one-time magic experience bonus when the broomstick is wielded. To get into Kardia's house, you will need to pick-up her cat located to the north of her house and use it on the door. Once she is distracted, open the door and use the broom on her. Check The Witch section for more detailed instructions. : It is possible to use a magic level boost to get the Magic Experience from each person. The God Emissary banner boost does not count as a boost for this content. The Ring of slaying can teleport very close to Ali the Hag via the Sumona teleport, very close to the Old Crone via the Slayer Tower teleport, and somewhat close to Baba Yaga via the Slayer Caves teleport. (Alternatively use the Lunar Isles lodestone.) Bugs and glitches * Players were able to take Boxing gloves and other POH Combat items out of their house by operating the broomstick with the boxing gloves in their inventory, flying them out of the house and to the sorceress' garden minigame, with the items still in their inventories. Also, Pugels were non-equippable using this method, but if a player were to look at their combat item bonuses, they could "Wear" the Pugel, but to no avail. * After the 2008 Hallowe'en event was over, the Swept Away quest was made members only and non-member players were unable to retrieve their broomstick if they lost it. However, JaGex fixed this on 26 November 2008 by allowing Wendy to teleport players to Maggie in the magical area visited during the quest. References nl:Broomstick Category:Transportation Category:Teleportation Items Category:Items on reward scrolls